Bisexual Regina Mills Week
by ourheroregina
Summary: My entries for Bisexual Regina Mills Week. Ch. 1 - Dragon Queen; ch. 2 - OQ, ch. 3 - Captain Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

Day 1. Regina realizes she's bisexual. **Dragon queen.**

(...)

As soon as Maleficent walks into the room, Regina closes the book she's been reading for the past few hours and looks at her teacher. The dragon's head is held high, her eyes burning with rage as she curses her enemies over and over again.

The quest to burn the village must have gone wrong.

Despite the fact that Maleficent is angry and roaring, Regina has to look away and bit her lip as unacceptable thoughts enter her head.

Gods, she's so beautiful!

It is not the first time Regina notices just how pretty Maleficent actually is. It's been a few months now since Regina had started feeling something more than respect for her _teacher._

At first Regina was only fascinated by her appearance and the legends that were told about Maleficent. But the more time Regina spent with the dragon, the more she felt attached. She got to know the sorceress, she got to know small pieces of her life, she got to know how to protect herself, how to find happiness when all you wanted to do was give up.

Maleficent offered her solutions which changed her life.

Regina thought that the newly found way to survive the misery that's became her life was the reason she felt attracted to the woman. She thought that it wasn't an actual attraction, it was something more like gratitude.

However, it didn't take long before Regina couldn't get Maleficent out of her head. A few months after meeting the dragon, Regina started to wake up in the middle of the night, panting from the dreams which involved Maleficent and kissing and touching.

This time, Regina blamed it on her husband who made her disgusted with the mankind. She thought it was the reason why she noticed Mal, why she craved her touch so badly, why she wanted to loved by her. Regina simply missed human contact, she missed having someone who actually cared about her.

There couldn't be any other explanation why she fell in love with _a woman._

It was wrong and unhealthy and she was pretty sure she could be killed if someone found out about that.

But then Regina accidentally stumbled upon this book she's holding tightly in her hands just now, the book which told stories about cursed people and witches and all kind of madness. She found a fascinating story there about a woman who loved women.

The woman was cursed by the devil himself, the book said. There were a long list of cures for this disease or curse under the story, some of them very drastic and disgusting treatments which made Regina's skin crawl.

However, it did a huge change in Regina's head. She knew now that there was someone else who liked women. She felt as if she wasn't alone. However, Regina wasn't exactly like the woman described in the story for she noticed not only beautiful ladies but also men who weren't her husband.

It didn't change the fact, though. She knew that it could happen and she wasn't just making everything up.

Also, it didn't change the fact that she noticed just how beautiful Maleficent was and that she craved her touch more than anything in her life. Not even the harshest treatments made her scared of her feelings. She felt it.

And it was wonderful.

She didn't even care if it meant she was cursed. Her life had already been miserable, she had been cursed a long time ago.

"What are you doing here?" Mal's voice snaps Regina out of her thoughts and the younger woman blinks her eyes a few times before turning to look to the dragon. "You don't have lessons today."

"I came here to tell you something," Regina starts, taking a deep encouraging breath. She stands up from the comfortable armchair and walks closer to Maleficent, her heart beating so fast, it feels as if it's threatening to jump out of her chest.

Her fear is mixed with excitement and with every step she takes she feels bolder, more confident. She feels good.

When she walks up to Maleficent, she doesn't hesitate. She just inhales and presses their lips together.

Regina Mills may be burned tomorrow for kissing another woman, she might be locked in the dungeons for the rest of her life for touching someone else who is not her husband but it all seems irrelevant now because kissing Maleficent feels like heaven.

"You, little one, don't stop surprising me," the dragon whispers against Regina's lips as they break apart to take a breath.

Regina just smiles in response and leans over to kiss Maleficent again, her arms wrapping around the woman to pull her closer.

That day Regina Mills realized that she was not like other people. She realized that she was cursed or ill for liking women, for enjoying good men company too. And if she hadn't been so dark, she would have probably felt bad about it.

Only many years later she figured out that her _disease_ had a name – bisexuality. That same day Regina Mills found out that bisexuality is not a disease at all. That same day Regina Mills figured out that it is as natural as breathing and that there's no shame to fall in love with whoever the hell she wants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2. Regina comes out. Set in Outlaw Queen family but Robin is only mentioned.**

Arrow puts her head in her hands and groans, cursing herself over and over again. She was so stupid when she let Alice walk her home, she was even more stupid when she let her friend kiss her right in front of their front door.

What the hell was she thinking? It was obvious that someone would see them.

The worst thing is that she hadn't told her parents that she was dating someone. Damn it, she hadn't even told them she liked girls. And now they found out everything all at once.

This whole situation is such a mess.

Whenever Arrow closes her eyes, she sees Robin's face, his wide and confused eyes as he stares at her kissing with another girl.

And she feels like shit.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

She should've told them earlier, of course she should, or should've mentioned something at least so they weren't so shocked. But she did nothing. She simply waited for the right moment which never came. And now she hurt them, all of them and-

A soft knock startles Arrow and she quickly wipes away the tears that managed to run down her cheeks, takes a deep breath to steady herself and then finally says, "Come in."

She sighs in relief when she sees Regina coming in and closing the door after herself. She cannot imagine talking with her dad right now. He probably thinks that she's out of her mind. Of course he does. After all, everyone in this town is straight, or at least acts as if they are.

Regina sits down beside Arrow on the bed and the teenager tenses, waiting for a lecture. She looks down at her hands in what looks like shame. She feels ashamed for the things she shouldn't. Love is love, they say, and she loves Alice, she really does, and if it means that her parents are going to be mad at her and try to change her, she's ready to fight.

"Who would have thought," Regina starts, making Arrow look up from her hands, her whole body still tensed, anticipating for what Regina to continue. "Alice. The pirate's daughter," She says, her voice sounds surprised. "You do know that in a way she's your family, she's your stepbrother's sister."

"I know," Arrow whispers, turning away from Regina. She swallows hard over the lump in her throat and asks, "Is daddy mad at me?"

"Of course not!" Regina's reply is instant, there's no hesitation.

Arrow just groans.

"Well, he certainly did look mad when he dropped the milk to the ground and stared at us with his mouth opened."

"He was just shocked," Regina assures her, moving a little bit closer to her until her hand lands on her back and runs up and down in a comforting way. "You're seventeen, Arrow, but he still sees you as his baby girl. If it had been Neal kissing you, his reaction would have been the same. Well, not the same probably, I actually think he would have threatened the poor kid."

Arrow smiles at that. Yes, he would have definitely done that.

However, a lump is still in her throat and her eyes are itchy from tears that are threatening to spill out. She feels that fear of losing her family again, and she's strong, she really is, but the thought of her father hating her is just too much.

"I know it is unacceptable to like someone the same sex in your world, but Regina, I-"

"It is not acceptable there, indeed," Regina cuts off her rambling and takes her hand in hers, squeezes it. Arrow swallows hard and forces herself to look at her. Regina smiles and says, "Your father is not a homophobic, if that's what you think."

"How do you know that?" Arrow asks, feeling helpless. "He dropped the milk to the ground and stared at me!"

"He was shocked!" Regina repeats. "Do you remember how I reacted when Roland brought that girl to our house? I couldn't utter a word the whole night because he was still my baby and he was presenting that girl to us as his girlfriend and they wanted to live together and…" she grimaces at the memory and shakes her head. "My point is your dad's reaction was normal."

Arrow only hums, feeling awfully tired from all of this. She moves closer to Regina and the woman instantly wraps her arm around her shoulders and kisses on top of her head, whispering that everything is fine.

"But how can you be so sure?" Arrow asks, her head rested on Regina's shoulder. "How can you be so sure that he is not a homophobic?"

"Well, first of all, we know your father. He's a good man and he could never ever hate someone for loving someone."

"Oh, we don't know. He had never dealt with it."

"He had."

"What?"

"I've never been straight," Regina admits and Arrow pulls away from her immediately, surprised. "There were as many women in my life as there were men. Only because I chose to be with your father doesn't change me. He knows who I am, he knows what I like and trust me, he didn't mind one bit when he found out."

Well, Arrow has never expected that to happen.

"We love what we love, my dear girl. If you love Alice, then be with her. I'm sure that your father is not against it." Regina assures her one more time. "But I'm also sure that there will be no more sleepovers for you two and no more travels to Boston on your own. You're his baby, Arrow, and he loves you."

Arrow smiles sincerely for the first time that night, relief flooding her veins. "Thank you, Regina," she says as she hugs her.

"Always" Regina replies before pulling away. "Now stand up and go to your dad. He's been feeling awful for making you feel bad the whole evening," she adds and Arrow is up on her feet instantly.

As she runs down the stairs to see her father, she realizes that she couldn't be more thankful for the family she has.


	3. Day 7

**_Day 7. Polyamory pairing. Captain Swan Queen (is it the right name for the ship? :D )_**

Sighing Regina sits down on the couch in the living room. She's been passing back and forth for an hour now, torturing herself, asking herself the same question over and over again – is she doing the right thing?

Yes, she is doing the right thing. She has to pull herself together, she has to find the courage and do what she has to do.

She has to tell Emma and Killian that everything between them is over, that she's moving on, that she's breaking up with them.

Even the thought of it makes Regina's heart break.

She's always thought that it will get easier with time, that it will get easier losing the ones you love. She thought she will learn to let go.

She was wrong.

But who can blame her? She spent the last couple of years with the Savior and the Pirate. She fell in love with them both, she found the will to live again. And now she has to let them go.

Their relationship started unexpectedly. On Christmas night, a year after Henry left Storybrooke, Killian found Regina at Granny's, sitting alone, trying to drown her misery with drinks. He pitied her, the pirate, and invited her to spend Christmas with them.

Regina was so lonely and miserable without Henry that she agreed.

That was when it all started. It was Regina who made the first move, she kissed Emma first and then it was Killian who suggested that they spend the night together. Nobody seemed to mind. One night turned into many nights, they all felt perfectly happy with the relationship until their pleasure based arrangement turned into something more.

They started to spend night at each other's homes, they lived carelessly and happily. As twisted as their fates were, they fell in love with each other (though Emma and Killian were already married, it was Regina they had to fall in love with). They chose to forget everything what had happened in the past and be happy.

And they were happy for quite some time.

But last week Emma came back all smiling and shinning, not being able to keep her excitement to herself as she announced that she was pregnant.

Regina felt happy. She really did. She knew Emma and Killian were thinking about a baby before she joined their marriage but they decided to put it off, see how things will work out between the three of them. And it worked out too well to be truth.

The baby was on its way and Regina realized it was time to leave.

Emma and Killian were a family, they were married and Regina was only a third wheel in their relationship. It was fun for a few years, they've had so much fun but it had to be over.

And now when Regina finally came to tell them that, she's not so sure she can take it, she's not sure if her broken heart can take another loss.

"Regina?" Emma's surprised voice snaps Regina out of her thoughts as she walks into the living room.

Regina blinks her eyes for a few times before she looks up and finds the blonde standing right in front of her, a huge smile on her face. She told them she won't come today, said she has too much work to do and now she's here.

Emma doesn't wait anything, she walks up to her and wraps her arms around Regina's neck and presses her lips against hers in a breathtaking kiss. Regina should push her away, she really should, but Emma's lips are so soft, so sweet, Regina lets herself have one last taste.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks as they part, her eyes shining. "Killian is working late today, so we have the evening all to ourselves," she adds with a wink and it has Regina coming back to reality, has her pulling away from Emma and taking a step back.

"I-"

"Is everything alright?" the Savior asks, her excited face turning into a frown.

"I'm leaving," Regina blurts out looking straight into Emma's eyes.

"What?"

"It's over. We are over," She repeats, surprised that her voice is not shaking.

There are tears in Emma's eyes instantly, and she would blame pregnancy for it, Regina is sure, as she stares at Regina with her mouth opened, shaking her head.

"I don't understand. What happened?" Emma asks, "Everything was so well."

"I realized it is my time to leave, let you two live the life you've always wanted."

"What?" Emma shakes her head again, not being able to believe what she's just heard, "Is it because of the baby? Regina, if that's the problem, then you don't have to worry. I'm pregnant but that doesn't change how I feel about you, how Killian feels about you. We love you and we don't want you to leave."

"How will it look for the baby, Emma? This whole thing between us is so confusing, and what will we tell? I'm his or her second mother? Mommy and Daddy's lover? What?" Regina asks, feeling tears in her own eyes. "I am happy for the two of you, I really am. But I have to go."

"Regina, please-" Emma grabs Regina's wrist, making her stop for a moment.

Instincts take over and she does what she shouldn't- pulls Emma into one last kiss. As soon as they part Regina turns around and walks out of the house, her heart breaking inside her chest.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan," she whispers as the door fall shut behind her and tears finally spill free.


End file.
